The Lunar Syndrome
by Maddie Corvus
Summary: A teen wizard, who is also a werewolf, is roaming the Forbidden Forest one night, when he finds out there is another of his kind on the grounds. They have only just met, but during the coming year, they will grow closer and have to fight for each other.


**AN: The werewolves are based on the movie version of them, but covered in fur and heads that are fully lupine.  
>I hope people like the story, and please review. I can always use the help, or support, or whatever.<strong>

* * *

><p> I lifted my forelegs to my chest and stood up on my hindlegs, thrusting my nose higher into the air than it would normally be, trying to pick up on that scent which wafted around me, as if the source was somewhere very nearby. <em>It smells very familiar, but at the same time, very new and different than anything I had smelled before. It smelled like fear and anger, it smelled of female and of wolf, it smelled a lot like me and a lot like someone else. Someone I have come across, but not someone I know very well. It, I mean she I suppose, smells like someone I have passed multiple times, so the scent is locked away as memory, but not with a name. <em>I lowered my forelegs to the ground, and took one last deep breath in, and then started to run through the Forest, trying to find the source of the scent so that I could finally find out who and what it is.

I raced through the Forest, passing various woodland creatures, all of which fled from my path as I ran. I passed along the edge of the forest, seeing a path of scent in front of me, thanks to a periodic ability to see scent trails, and followed it, catching the periodic whiff of pheromones and fear as I ran towards my target. _The target seems to be afraid, seemingly like it knows I am on its trail. Perhaps it scents me just as well as I can scent it. That would be most interesting, since as far as I know, I am the only one of my kind anywhere on this campus. I have checked this campus many times; checking to make sure my territory hasn't been crossed and trespassed upon. But, could I have missed someone coming into my territory, trespassing, living here without my knowledge? That is simply unconceivable, I monitor this forest as much as I possibly can._

All of a sudden, I heard something close start to run through the foliage. However, unlike the normal sound of running which tended to get quieter, this one got louder and louder, as if the thing was running at me, instead of away from me. So, I turned towards the approaching sound, waiting for thing that is running to get to me. And, when it did, I was very surprised by what it was. It was the creator of those powerful scents I had found earlier, the fear, the pheromones, and the all too familiar and confusing scent; werewolf.

It was a female werewolf, if scent was any indication, and in this situation, it most certainly was a major indication. And, she seemed rather intent on attacking me, probably thinking that this was her territory, and I the intruder, and not the other way around. And, if she was going to think with such flawed logic, then I would have to meet her attack, and best it.

When she lunged at me to bite down on my neck, I dodged away, and came back with a raking of my claws across her left foreleg, drawing blood in the process. This caused her to snap her head around, and get a good bite into my own left foreleg, drawing blood as well. And since blood had been drawn, this would generally lead to a fight to the death. But, I wasn't feeling very murderous today, so I knew that I would stop when one of us was grievously wounded. Mortally or fatally would only cause me fear of murder for one of us. Even while being werewolves, inside we are still human. I then dropped my head, and charged at her, pushing her backwards, into a tree, knocking her out somewhat. I then walked around her dazed form, checking her out. She was a lithe thing, and her scent was very intoxicating, heady and flowery and potent. Her fur was a dirty blonde, which lent a hint towards her true hair color, whereas my own fur color is dark gray, which said three things; my true hair color is black, but somehow my natural fur color is gray, and the two mesh when I change shape. That is the only way to explain why my fur color is dark gray when my natural hair color is black.

I leaped back, baiting her to attack forward to get at me, and when she did, I stood up, and brought my forepaws down on her shoulders, pushing her into the ground, and before leaving, biting her firmly on the left shoulder, leaving a mark that would remain even after shifting back to human. I then leapt behind her, and ran back towards the castle, making sure to change back to human when I was close enough to the castle. I walked back in, through a side door, and went up to my dormitory, and went to bed to get the little amount of sleep that I would get before breakfast started.

The next morning, thankfully, was a Saturday, so there were no classes, and I could sleep a little bit longer. When I went down to breakfast, my nose was on automatic, which thanks to my lycanthropic heritage was heightened to between that of a wolf's and a human's, and as I walked through the Great Hall, I picked up on a now very familiar scent. I looked around, trying to turn on my scent vision, and luckily succeeding. I saw the scent trails of the owls which had flown through here recently, the major groups of people from the four Houses walking to their tables, as well as the various animals which had been running around the room for the past couple months. Then, I saw the same scent trail as from the night before, and followed where it went, from the doors, to the furthest left table, which was the Slytherin table. _She is a Slytherin? Would explain the fury, and why her scent was familiar, but not someone whom I had a set name for. But, she is rather lovely. And, her hair is quite beautiful, shoulder length and perfectly dirty blonde. And she looks a bit taller than I would have expected, but then again, I guess all werewolves are the same height in wolf form. And, her eyes, they transfer somewhat from form to form, their yellowish hue is nearly supernatural in its beauty, and her green eyes were even there in a hue last night._

I was then brought out of my reverie by a Third Year who wanted to get in past me. I said sorry, and moved out of his way, going to the Ravenclaw table, to sit down by myself, since I had basically made no friends in most of my six years at Hogwarts. Those that I had made either had been down and left, or were still asleep. I hadn't seen them when I had returned from my monthly romp, which means that they had seen me walking back to the castle, and had gone to bed. I loved having good friends like them.

I started my breakfast, which consisted of a plate of ham and bacon and a stack of pancakes, since I needed the carbs and the protein after last night's activities. So, as I ate, my goblet kept refilling itself with a delicious mixture of milk and fruit juice, and since it was about 3 parts milk to 1 part fruit juice, the milk was slightly fruity, but still tasted really good. I had become a sort of master at getting the most out of breakfast for the day, especially after a full moon night.

All of a sudden, I felt someone standing behind me, and when I looked up, I saw her there, standing behind me, easily 5'8", maybe 5'10", and just looking down at me. She then said, "I think we need to go have a talk outside. Shall we?" in a voice which echoed that I probably didn't have a choice in the matter. So, I got up, and noticed that she was easily six inches taller than me, and we went outside, stopping in the courtyard to talk.

I motioned for her to speak first, wondering what she had to say, and guessing at some of it before she said it. I was expecting something about accusing me of being the male werewolf the night before, and asking why I bit her so hard on the shoulder, possibly showing me said shoulder under her outfit. Luckily, they had repealed the cloak rule a year or so back, so neither of us had a bulky cloak to worry about.

As expected, the first words out of her mouth were, "Were you the werewolf from last night?" Luckily, she said this in a quiet enough tone that only I could hear her.

"Which means that you were the female werewolf last night. What were you doing prowling around my territory like you owned it? And what scared you badly enough to cause a nearly palpable trail of fear?" I responded, cool, calm and collected.

"Well, where else am I supposed to be during the full moon? I can't stay locked up in the dungeons, and the Forest is the only other place I can think of. And, I am pretty sure the scent of a male werewolf is pretty terrifying. That is why I attacked you. I was trying to show dominance over you. Maybe that is why, even after blood was drawn, you still didn't attack me as savagely as I know we can be. But, what was up with that bite on my shoulder? It is still there this morning, even after I changed back to human. Why is it like that?"

"The exact reason you attacked me. Dominance. I showed that I was dominant to you, and left you with a reminder, and proof that I could have killed you, but chose not to. And, that bite is called Regnum Morsum in the lycanthropic communities of the world."

Figuring it out in her head, she said, "The Bite of Dominance? What does that mean, other than the obvious?"

"Well, it is a cultural tradition that when an Alpha finds another werewolf in their territory, the Alpha either kills the interloper, or brands them with the Bite of Dominance as a show of dominance and restraint. Generally the branded werewolf will become a part of the Alpha's pack, since the Bite is only used on those whom are seen as strong enough to survive in the pack. There might be another use for it, but that one isn't really important right now. Basically, I bit you to show my dominance over you, and to make you a part of my tiny pack. With you, the weres in it number two. So, shall we?" I said, motioned for the Forest once more. She bowed her head, and started to follow me as I walked. _She is now my submissive. Good thing she won't try to unseat me, since then we would both end up grievously wounded._

The two of us walked into the Forest, talking about ourselves, to get to know each other. As we walked, next to each other since it was such a better way to walk and talk, she told me about growing up having to hide her lycanthropy. I told her about growing up in the werewolf community, and being born a werewolf, and how my parents wanted me to one day lead all of the different packs all over the world to peace and unity, and how I would rather do basically anything than take up a leadership and political position with the werewolves of the world. She then told me about being bitten at the age of 5, and having to deal with it and her parents who didn't always really like that she was afflicted with lycanthropy.

We continued to talk, and I found out that she was also a Sixth Year, just like me, and that we had seen each other around sometimes, but had apparently never noticed each other before. She also told me that she had been roaming the Forest once a month, just like me, for all six years, which means that somehow we had never smelled or run into each other before last night. She also talked about how all of the guys in Slytherin seemed to be fixated on a girl named Penelope Waterbranch, who was a Seventh Year, and supposedly very beautiful. I had heard of her, and seen her before, and I had to tell her that Penelope wasn't all that hot.

I then stopped, and so did she, and I said, "I just realized something. What is your name?"

"Emily Watson. And, your's?"

"David Wolfgang, which is kind of an old werewolf surname, for some reason."

We continued to walk and talk, getting to know each other, and I kept thinking how cute she is, and how smart she is, and how nice it is to be talking to her. She even showed me the scar I had left her, and it mainly looked like a U on either side of her shoulder, and I kissed her shoulder once, before pulling away, and we both were obviously wondering what had just happened. We went back to talking after a minute or so, and soon found ourselves on the banks of the lake, and sat down to watch the Giant Squid swimming across the surface.


End file.
